House of Secrets, House of Lies: Sequel to House of New York
by EliseScriboSummer
Summary: Sequel to House of New York: The Anubis House residents are in for some big surprises this year. Secrets will be kept, lies will be told, and unanswered questions will be answered. **I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, ALL RIGHTS TO HOUSE OF ANUBIS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Victor's pov*

"Are you sure about this Victor?" Mr. Sweet asked, worry written on his face. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I replied. "And you promise he won't get hurt?" Sweet says. "The boy will be completely unharmed as long as he listens." "And what about the Chosen One?" Jason asks. I smirk, "The Chosen One will come to us. I am sure of it." Jason nods and leaves the room. "Victor," Jasper says, "We're ready."

* * *

*Fabian's pov*

As I walked up to the old house, I smiled a sad smile. I miss Nina. I haven't heard a thing from her all holiday. When I step into the house, I'm greeted by Alfie and Jerome's yelling, and the smell of Trudy's cooking. It's good to be back.

* * *

*Nina's pov*

I can't believe it! Aunt Lisa is letting me go back to Anubis House! It's only because my cousin got a scholarship and my aunt doesn't want her to be alone in a different country, but I'm so excited! My cousin took a different plane than I did because she was on vacation with Aunt Lisa (yup, they left me behind) in Florida, so she's leaving from there. As I'm waiting for the cab outside the train station, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Incoming call from:_

_UNKNOWN NUMBER_

__I ignore the call and put my phone in my pocket. I take off my Eye of Horus necklace and admire it, wondering what's in store for us this year, as the cab pulls up. The cab driver steps out, and it's Victor. "Hello Miss Martin." he says. "Um...hey," I say as I take a step back. "Going somewhere?" Mr. Sweet asks as he appears at my right. Something's going on. I drop the locket and hide it under my foot so no one sees it. "Nina, you should get in the car," Mr. Winkler says as he appears on my left. "No," I say as I take another step back, backing into someone who grabs my arms. "Nina...please." the person says.

I turn my head to see who's holding me there.

"Eddie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Eddie's pov*

(The day before)

I came to Liverpool a week early to spend some time with my dad. Since there's literally nothing to do here I've been helping my dad get stuff ready for the new school year. Fun -_note the sarcasm._ All my stuff is all ready set up in my room, so half of that room is all ready a mess. I'm on my way to the snack machine in the school when someone comes up to me, I recognize him as Fabian's godfather. "Um, are you Eddie?" he asks. "Yeah...you're...Jasper, right?" I respond. "Yes, that's me. Mind if I show you something?" Jasper rushes, and before I can respond he grabs my arm and pulls me down the hall to my dad's office. "Victor," Jasper says as he opens the door a crack, "we're ready." And then he pushes me into the room, stays outside, and locks the door. "What's going on?" I ask wearily to my dad and Victor. "Edison," Victor speaks, "take a seat." I cautiously take a seat across from my dad, "what's happening?!" I mouth to him, but he just looks down. "Edison, there is a plan," Victor says. "One that you must be involved in." "W-What if I don't want to?" I respond in the bravest voice I can.

Victor gives me the death glare, then smirks.

What's he thinking?

"Well you see Edison," Victor continues, "You are the only person that will be able to successfully fulfill this plan, and if you refuse, I can make very bad things happen to someone very important to you."

Someone very important to me? Is he talking about my dad? Aren't they friends? My mom? I doubt he would go all the way to America just to harm her. I look at my dad's face and he's just looking at my wrist. Upon my wrist sits a beaded rope bracelet that Patricia sent my while she was on vacation in Hawaii. Why is he looking at-PATRICIA!

Victor's talking about Patricia!

"You wouldn't!" I spit at him. "Oh, but we both know I would," Victor responds. So I have to either do Victor's, probably dangerous, plan, or put Patricia's life in danger...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What do I have to do?"

Victor smiles as he begins explaining the plan.

(Now)

"Nina...Please." I feel horrible about doing this, and the look on my face shows it. I'm her Osirian, I'm supposed to protect her from danger, not bring her towards it. Nina looks at me, confusion and shock evident on her face, "Eddie?" "Please," I whisper.

*Nina's pov*

"O-Okay," I reluctantly say. What is going on?! Victor smiles and gets into the driver's seat, while Mr. Sweet puts my bags in the trunk, and then leaves with in a different car. "Well come on you two," Victor says. Eddie and I take a seat in the back of the car and Victor starts driving. "Eddie," I whisper. "What's going on?!" He doesn't respond, just looks at me with an apologetic smile, and then continues looking at what he was looking at before...the floor. The only reason I came with Eddie is because he's my Osirian. I wouldn't have come if it was anyone else. He's going to protect me if anything happens right? That is his job...

My mind flickers back to my locket. I left it on the ground at the train station. Did they take it? Will someone find it?


	3. Chapter 3

*Nina's pov*

After a 2 hour ride (about the same time it takes to get to the school) we pulled up to a small house on a dead end street. Victor parked the car and ordered me and Eddie to get out. We followed him into the house, while and got my bags out of the trunk. Inside the house is a living room that opens to the kitchen, but I didn't get a good look around because Victor pushed us up the stairs and into the last room at the end of the long hallway. Victor locked the door and I could hear his footsteps getting farther away.

"Eddie what is going on?!" I ask.

"Nina, I'm sorry I can't tell you." Eddie responds.

"Why can't you tell me?! I'm pretty sure I just got kidnapped!"

Eddie is about to say something but comes into the room with my bags and says, "Come on Eddie." Eddie gives me that same apologetic smile he gave me in the car and leaves the room with his dad.

What is going on?!

The room I'm in is on the smaller side, with light pink walls, a twin sized bed, a closet, and a window that's locked from the outside...that's weird. I search my pockets for my phone. Oh no! It must have fallen out in the car!

What am I going to do?!

*Eddie's pov*

"You know what to do Eddie." my dad says. I'm so mad at him! I feel bad that I can't tell Nina anything, but that's 'part of the plan.' Speaking of this plan, it's dangerous. I have to tell someone about it, and I know exactly who. I nod at my dad and walk out the door and back into the cab that Victor is driving. As we pull out of the driveway, I notice Nina's phone in her seat next to me. That's right, I was supposed to get Nina's phone. That's part of Victor's plan. However I have a plan of my own. "Victor," I say, "Nina doesn't have a phone. Her's broke before her flight, so her Aunt was going to send her a new one. I had her call her Aunt from my phone and tell her not to send the phone. Her Aunt didn't question it." "Excellent" Victor says. I secretly pocket Nina's phone. _Excellent is right._

*Amber's pov*

EEEEEEEPPP! I'm so excited! I'm back at Anubis House and I'm putting all my new clothes in my closet. I hear the door close downstairs and run out of my room. Oh, Joy was in her room too! At the bottom of the stairs I see Fabian, Jerome, Mara, and Patricia. I run down the stairs and give them all hugs. Then I see Alfie run out of the kitchen with a cookie. Typical Alfie.

"ALFIE!" I scream. "Hey baby!" he responds as he picks me up and spins me around. When we stop spinning, I realize it's only Patricia, Fabian,Alfie, and I left in the hall way.

"Sibuna."

"This is an entrance hall not a meeting room. Move!" Victor tells us as he enters through the front door. That's weird, he's usually here before we arrive. Victor goes upstairs and Eddie comes in. "Hey Eddie!" we say. "Hey guys! Fabian! I need to talk to you!" Eddie rushes and he grabs Fabian's arm and pulls him into their room.

*Fabian's pov*

"Ow," I say when Eddie lets go of my arm. He closes the door, and he has this frantic look on his face. Something's wrong. "Eddie…what's wrong?"

"It's Nina," he says as he pulls her phone out of his pocket. "She's in BIG trouble!"

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Fabian's pov*

"What do you mean she's in trouble?!" I frantically ask Eddie. "Victor has this plan." Eddie says.

"Yeah…and?"

"Well I can't tell you.." Eddie says.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?! Eddie what's going on with Nina?!" I shout.

"Shh!" Eddie says. "Victor might be listening!"

"Well what is this plan?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, but you have to hang on to this," Eddie says as he hands me Nina's phone. "Listen I need your help. Don't tell Sibuna about this but I NEED you to get me into Sibuna!" Then before I can say anything he leaves the room.

What's going on with Nina? My mind is racing, and I'm worried for her. Ok, think Fabian. Whatever this is, Eddie is involved, Victor is involved, Nina doesn't have her phone, and apparently she's in BIG trouble. And, I can't tell Sibuna about this, but I have to get Eddie into Sibuna. I quickly pull out my phone.

_Text to: Patricia, Amber, Alfie_

_Sibuna, my room now!_

*Patricia's pov*

"Hey guys does anyone know where Nina is?" I ask as I walk into Fabian's room. "Uh, I think her flight got delayed.." Fabian says. The rest of Sibuna, Amber and Alfie, are here too.

"So guys, I think we should ask Eddie to join Sibuna." Fabian says. "With everything that happened last year, he already knows so much, I think he deserves to know the full story." We all agree and Alfie leaves to get Eddie from the kitchen. Fabian looks strange. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, shaking his leg up and down, and he has a worried look on his face. "Fabian," I say "are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Fabian says as he manages a small smile. Alfie comes back now with Eddie.

"Eddie, we want you to join Sibuna," Fabian says. "Cool," Eddie says. He's about to say something else when we hear Trudy call "Supper!" "All right let's finish this meeting later, I'm starving!" Aflie says. We leave Fabian's room and all go into the dining room, while Amber goes upstairs to get her phone because she left it in her room. We're about to start eating when we hear an ear-piercing scream coming from upstairs….Amber.

*Alfie's pov*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber screams from upstairs. I jump out of my chair and run up the stairs, the rest of the house behind me. "Amber what's-" I start to say, but then I realize why she screamed. By now everyone is in Amber and Nina's room, but something is different.

ALL of Nina's stuff is gone.


	5. Chapter 5 (NOT A CHAPTER: AUTHORS NOTE)

**I AM SO SORRY.**

** So school has been INSANELY BUSY and I've had writers block. I'm off from school this week so I'm trying to get a few chapters up. It's really hard for me to publish when I have school, so I'm aiming to publish on Fridays and then publish more during the summer.**

**I hate when I'm reading a story that I really like and the author just abandons it.**

**I promise, I will NOT abandon this story.**

**Thank you for putting up with no updates for months, but please continue reading!**

**NEW CHAPTER THIS WEEK!**

**~ Kristen :)**

**btw: I hope you're all enjoying season 3!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

*Eddie's pov*

All of her stuff is gone?! This wasn't part of the plan! This makes MY plan so much harder!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NINA'S STUFF?!" Patricia yelled.

Come on Eddie think of something!

"Well you guys, we went to New York last year, and Nina didn't come back, so Victor and Trudy probably just shipped her stuff back to America." I responded.

"But EVERYTHING was here just before I left my room! Why would they keep her stuff here until now?!" Amber asked.

"The house wasn't being used last year, so there was no need to get her stuff out. Now that it's a new term we might have a new student or something."

"That is correct ," Victor's voice boomed through the house.

"There is a new student arriving this afternoon. Her name is Samantha Collins."

*Samantha's pov*

I stepped off the train feeling the crisp Brittish air bite at my face. I adjusted my cream sweater and grabbed my suit case waiting for my taxi to arrive. I felt a buzz in my pocket and took out my old blackberry to see that I had a text from my boyfriend Pierre.

**From : Pierreeee333**

** Hey babe. I hope your flight was good. Text me when you get to your house. 3**

Aww, he's so cute. As I was looking down at my phone, I noticed something shiny on the ground. A necklace? I bent down to pick up the object. I've seen this before…but where?

…

…

…

This is my cousin Nina's locket!

At that moment, the taxi arrived. I put Nina's locket into the front pocket of my bag, and climbed into the taxi. Boarding school, here I come.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

*Eddie's pov*

"She should be here soon, so I suggest that you all get back to supper." Victor announced.

Everyone went back to supper when I went up to Victor.

"What really happened to all of Nina's stuff?"

"It has been brought to her at the Mercer's house, now get to supper."

Huh…why would Victor all of a sudden-WAIT…DID HE JUST SAY THE MERCER'S HOUSE?!

*Nina's pov*

I've been in this room all day…doing nothing. That is, until a familiar face walked in.

"Nina Martin, I believe we've met once before."

"MrMercer?" I said. "Why am I here?"

"I think we both know the answer to that Miss Martin. Each year, something, shall I say, exciting, happens at Anubis house. And this year, something very….big will happen. And the society can't have you running around getting in our way again."

"Wait…the society started back up again?!" I exclaimed.

"Why of course it did! Why do you think we got all of the students out of the house last year…to start up the society, to make the elixir, and to not have any interruptions!"

"That's why brought all the students in the house to NYSPA!" I exclaimed. _And the dollhouse! The figures in the doll house were in the cellar…because that's where the adults were making the elixir! It all makes sense now!_

"Exactly," said MrMercer. "There will be a ceremony this year. A very big ceremony, and we can't have any brats running around the school getting in our way." "Oh yeah?" I responded, "and what makes you think that my friends won't stop you?!" "Oh…I don't think we need to worry about them…" MrMercer responded, a sly grin upon his lips. "Why are you telling me all of this? If we're on opposite sides don't you think it's kinda ridiculous that you just told me exactly what's going on?!" "Oh Nina," MrMercer rebutted, "The thing is, it makes no difference whether I tell you or not…it's not like you're getting out of here anytime soon."


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N: Thanks to my friend Maegan for helping me with Samantha's pov :)**

CHAPTER 8

*Samantha's pov*

Well, this is it. I just arrived at Anubis house, and now I'm about to meet my new house members. Our house mother, Trudy, brought me into the dining room.

"Listen up loves!" Trudy said, "This is your new house mate, Samantha!"

"Hi! I'm Samantha! I'm from America!" I said.

"Oh boy, here we go again," a girl with black hair said. A boy with brown hair shot her a dirty look. I know him from somewhere…I've seen him in pictures with Nina! He's Fabian! Everyone muttered their hello's and went back to eating. Talk about awkward…

"Um Trudy, I already ate on the plane, is it okay if I go upstairs and unpack?" I asked.

"Of course it is sweetie! You'll be rooming with Amber." she said gesturing to a sad looking blonde sitting at the table. I recognize her from Nina's pictures too. I grab my suitcase and Trudy brings me up to my room.

"All right sweetie I'll leave you to it!" Trudy said before leaving.

I started unpacking, putting my Harry Potter and Hunger Games books on a shelf next to my kindle which held my beloved John Green books. I put my clothes (which mostly consisted of sweaters) in the closet and laid out my bed spread. Then, I started hanging up pictures of my friends back home. The first picture was of me and my friends Cecelia and Camila laughing at a pointless joke someone must have said. Before you ask, no the picture was not planned, we were genuinely laughing. The next was of me and my friend Erick. Me and Erick are total theatre geeks (well, all of my friends are really). This was a picture of us when we were in a heated discussion about what musical was better, The Phantom of the Opera, or Les Mis. The next was a picture of Erik and our friend Danny running to Starbucks one day after rehearsal…crazy boys. The next picture was of Erik, Danny, and my boyfriend Pierre. Honestly, the only way to describe this picture is perfect. Camila, our friend Regina, and I tried to make a 'girls version' of it …nope…it didn't work. The next picture is of me and Pierre. We were at the beach, watching the sunset. There were candles around and we were reading books to each other. It was the perfect date. Finally, the last picture is of me, Cecelia, Darcy, Camila, Erik, and Danny after our school show, "Texas!" Man, I really miss them. I hung up a few pictures of celebrities I love, like Aaron Tveit, Darren Criss, Eddie Redmayne, and Jeremy Jordan. I finished unpacking the rest of my belongings, and my room was complete.

Wait a minute…I'm rooming with Amber…but doesn't Nina share a room with Amber?

Maybe they just changed the rooms.

I looked at the clock. 8:00. I grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of sweats and decided to take a shower.

*Amber's pov*

After supper I went up to my room to see that Samantha had already moved in. She wasn't in here so she probably was in the shower.

This seems weird… I mean sure, we never heard if Nina was coming back this year or not, but it makes no sense. Wouldn't they have moved Nina's stuff while we were gone last term, or over holiday?

What if this is like the whole Joy thing all over again and Samantha has something to do with it?

I mean, Patricia was technically right when she said that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Nina was the chosen one, and that's who they thought Joy was. They just didn't know it.

That's it. Samantha is probably involved.

And with that I started going through her things.

I went through her closet, her shelves, and her night stand. Nothing.

I pulled out her suitcase from under her bed. There was nothing in the big pocket. She's probably innocent. Then I opened the front pocket, and felt something like cold metal on my fingers. I pulled the object out of her bag and nearly stopped breathing at the sight of it. It was Nina's locket. Then, I did the only thing I could think of…

"FABIAN!"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

*Fabian's pov*

"FABIAN!" I hear Amber scream while I'm in my room trying to get Eddie to tell me what's going on. Eddie and I look at each other and then run out of the room and up the stairs, Alfie following close behind. We enter Amber's room to see that Patricia is there with her trying to calm her down. Amber is crying.

"Amber, what happened?" I ask.

"It's Samantha!" Amber replied. "She's the reason why Nina isn't here! She's the reason why all of her stuff was gone! She's involved!"

"Ambs," Alfie started.

"NO!" Amber screamed, "I'M TELLING YOU! SHE'S INVOLVED! FABIAN LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN HER SUITCASE!"

Then Amber handed me something that's been balled up in her fist this whole time. Nina's locket. She's right. Samantha is involved. But why didn't Eddie say anything about this? He gave me her phone, he didn't say anything about Nina not having her locket. Nina would never go anywhere without her locket, unless it was taken from her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked Eddie.

"Fabian, I swear, I didn't know-" Eddie started.

"Woah, woah, wait. Eddie, you're involved in this too?!" Patricia asked.

*Eddie's pov*

"No," I started, "Well, yes. But it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?!" Patricia yelled. "Where's Nina!"

"You mean she's not here?" a new voice asked.

We turned around to see Samantha standing there in a tee shirt and sweats, her hair wet.

"Why did you have this?!" Fabian asked her, holding up the locket.

Samantha looked shocked.

"Listen Fabian," she started.

"How do you know my name?" Fabian asked scared. We didn't introduce ourselves at supper, she only knows who Amber is.

"I bet she's been stalking us!" Patricia said.

"That's crazy!" Samantha stated, "Why on earth would I be stalking you?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Why on earth would you have MY GIRLFRIEND'S LOCKET?!" Fabian screamed.

"I-I just found it!" Samantha said.

"Oh yeah? And where did you 'find' it?!" I asked her.

"AT THE TRAIN STATION! AND THE ONLY REASON I PICKED IT UP IS BECAUSE NINA'S MY COUSIN AND SHE NEVER GOES ANYWHERE WITHOUT THAT NECKLACE! AND THAT'S HOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE FABIAN! NINA TALKS ABOUT YOU NON STOP! I TOOK THE NECKLACE HERE TO GIVE IT TO HER BUT APPARENTLY SHE'S NOT HERE! SO WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S MY COUSIN?!" Samantha shouted.

We were all shocked by her outburst.

"L-listen, I'm sorry Samantha, I just want to find Nina too." Fabian said.

"So wait," Alfie started. "Nina was supposed to come back here this year?"

"Yeah," Samantha said. "She didn't tell any of you because she wanted it to be a surprise. Her aunt, and my mom, let her come here so I wouldn't be all alone in a new country."

Then it was silent, but not for long.

"IT'S 10 O'CLOCK. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY, AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN…DROP."

**~A/N: Just so you know, there probably won't be another update until Friday. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

*Amber's pov*

After Victor's famous pin drop speech, Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia all left our room, and Samantha and I got ready for bed.

"Hey, Samantha?" I said. "Yeah?" she said. "I'm sorry about before…me and my friends have been through so much the last few years…I just don't want anything to happen to Nina." "It's okay," Samantha said. "She's my cousin, I don't want anything to happen to her either. Where do you think she is?"

"Honestly," I said, "I have no clue."

*Eddie's pov*

"It just doesn't make sense! You said that no one took Nina's locket from her, so why did Samantha find it at the train station?" Fabian asked. We were in our room, both in our beds but we couldn't sleep. "I don't know," I responded. "Maybe she lost it." "No," Fabian said. "That's not like Nina." "I'll ask her what happened the next time I see her," I said. "Okay-wait, you get to see her again?! When are you going to see her?!" Fabian asked. Just then, there was a buzz from my nightstand. I picked up my phone to see I had a text from my dad.

**From Dad:**

**Be ready in 10 minutes.**

"Apparently now," I said getting up and getting dressed. "She can't know I know," Fabian said suddenly. "It's too much of a risk." "Ok, I won't tell her," I said. "Do you still have her phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"By now they would have checked her room to make sure she didn't have it, and that I wasn't lying. I'm going to give it to her so she can keep in touch with us," I said grabbing the phone from Fabian and heading out the door.

"Hey, Eddie." Fabian said.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

**~A/N: Do you guys want me to include KT and Willow? Leave a comment! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nina's POV

After MrMercer talked to me, he searched all around the room and my bags. For what? I have no idea. After that he left and I've been sitting here for hours trying to find a way out. And I've got nothing. I really hope Eddie comes back, I have to tell him what MrMercer told me! Unless...he already knows. He did help them kidnap me.

_He's your Osirion he wouldn't hurt you, he's on your side._

Well, Rufus was Sarah's Osirion, and look what happened.

What if Eddie turned bad?

Just then, Eddie walked in.

"Nina!" he said.

"What," I said cooly.

"Um...okay.." he said. "Listen, you have to hide this," he said handing me my phone.

"You took my phone?!" I shout, grabbing it from him.

"Shh!" he said, "Keep your voice down!"

"Why should I trust you?" I ask, "You helped them kidnap me! You're on their side."

Eddie's POV

"You're on their side." Hearing that was a dagger in my heart. She doesn't trust me. She's one of my best friends. I'm her Osirion. I'm supposed to protect her, and she thinks I'm doing the opposite.

"Nina," I said taking a step closer. She backed up. "I promise, I'm not on their side, I'm on yours!" I say.

"Why should I trust you?" she asks for the second time, "Eddie you kidnapped me!"

"No! Ni-" I was cut off by my dad knocking on the door, "Time to go Edison."

I looked back at Nina. There was fear in her eyes. She's afraid of me. "Hide the phone," I whisper. Then I walked out the door.

_Well, that plan backfired. _

**A/N: SCHOOL'S OUT! So more updates! **

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who kept reading during this story's little hiatus. **

**MUCH more to come!**

**Also, I wrote a Fabina one shot on Wattpad, and I would love if you could check it out: **

** story/6043426-this-kiss-house-of-anubis-one-shot**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eddie's POV

I was able to sneak back into my room last night without waking up Fabian. After a night's sleep (that was restless I might add) I wake up to Fabian calling my name.

"Eddie! Eddie! How'd it go last night?!"

"Being completely honest," I say, "horrible." "Why?" Fabian asks, "What happened? Is Nina okay?" he asks worriedly. "Yeah, she's fine, don't worry," I say, "She just...doesn't trust me." "What?" Fabian asks, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "She thinks I helped them kidnap her." I respond. "Well, technically you did," Fabian says as I shoot him a glare. "Sorry," he says, "not helping." "I don't know what to do!" I exclaim. "She's afraid of me Fabian! She doesn't trust me! I wasn't able to tell her anything except to hide her phone!" I say as I get out of bed and start to get ready for school. An awkward silence falls over the room. I'm mad. Mad that Nina doesn't trust me. Mad that this even happened in the first place! Fabian soon stands up and gets ready for school. I leave the room, skipping breakfast, and heading straight toward the school.

Fabian's POV

_She doesn't trust him. So she feels alone, and she's probably scared. Poor Nina. If she heard from me...would she feel better? Would she believe Eddie? I said that Nina couldn't know I knew where she was, and Eddie agreed. I thought that would be best for her. That she would at least have Eddie, but she doesn't. He gave her her phone though...I can call her...tell her that Eddie is trying to help her...what's the worst that can happen?_

Nina's POV

I wake up, still in this room. Nothing's changed. Since there's nothing to do here, I begin to think of my encounter with Eddie last night. _Why would he do this? He's supposed to protect me, so there's no reason as to why he would do kidnap me, unless A- he turned bad like Rufus, or B- they have something on him. _As all these thoughts are racing through my mind, my pillow starts vibrating. I hid my phone in the pillow case last night. I anxiously pull my phone out from the pillow case and look at the caller ID. Fabian!

(Phone conversation:_ Nina italic/_**Fabian bold)**

_Fabian!_

**Nina! Are you okay?**

_Yeah, I'm fine, but listen. I've been kidnapped._

**I know love, listen, Eddie is helping you.**

_He's helping me?! How is he helping me?! He helped them kidnap me!_

**I know that he did, but the teachers would have kidnapped you with or without Eddie. If he pretends to be on their side, he can help you get out!**

_So he really is helping me?_

**Yes!**

_Well now I feel bad! I was horrible to him yesterday!_

**Don't worry about it, he'll be fine. Now listen to me, Eddie doesn't know I'm calling you, so the next time he sees you, don't mention it okay?**

_I got it._

**And don't worry Nina. He can help you get out. You'll be back with us soon. I promise.**

_Thanks Fabian...I think someone's coming but I have to ask- why did Eddie do this? If he really is helping me then he hasn't turned bad, so they must have something on him, but what? I have to go Fabian, I love you!_

**I love you too Nina!**

*End call*

Fabian's POV

They have something on Eddie? What is it? I have to find out. As I exit my room and start walking toward the school to find Eddie, the last words Nina said to me start replaying in my mind.

_I love you!_


End file.
